Painful Happiness
by r.e.ign.shyler
Summary: Shizuru finally hears the words she'd been longing to hear from Natsuki but its just too late...


**Disclaimer: still don't own anything**

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Painful Happiness**_

-------------------------------------------

-3 years ago-

I am Shizuru Fujino 20. I am in a wonderful relationship. I've never been so deeply in-love in my entire life. She made me happy every single day, she respects, love, and adored me. I just hope that this feeling would last forever. Tonight I will meet her to celebrate our 1st year anniversary.

-Present-

I am now 23 and I am still in-love whole heartedly. I used to cuddle and tease her whenever we're together. She gave me lots of thoughts to remind me how much she loves me. I just can't wait for her to tell the words I've been longing to hear 3 years ago.

-Flashback-

It's been three-years. I can still recall that very special day. February 14 our 1st year anniversary. You gave a cuddly wolf stuffed toy you named "Duran" to remind me of you. You said it would make me happy. I was delighted I hugged it and I smelled your perfume on it. Tears ran down my eyes when you started looking at me and sang the song that reflects how much you love me as you cried singing..

_**Can I touch you  
I can't believe that you are real.  
How did I ever found you** _

**You are dream that saves my life…  
You are the reason I survive, baby…**

**I never thought that I could love  
Someone as much as I love you  
I know its crazy but it's true… **

She started kissing me and hugged me tight. That night is one of the most special in my life. As she continues to cry, she gave a letter and said that I should keep it until our 3rd anniversary comes. I can't explain that feeling. Loving her is the easiest thing that ever happened to me.

---

Tonight, I will read her letter. I wanted to know everything she wants to say. I kept silent.

---  
---  
---  
---

At the break of dawn, here I am alone in this empty room. Looking at the letter she gave me way back.

the letter wrote:

_**Shizuru,  
Happy first Year Anniversary!!  
I really love you. You are my love.  
I will always love you.  
Take care of Duran.  
I love you… Forever… **_

Honey,  
Thanks for waiting… I told you to open this letter on our 4th year Anniversary. I knew you would do that coz you really love me. I've got something for you. Please take Duran…And open its back side. I've got a surprise gift… After receiving my gift go to the place where you think I am… Ok? I will wait for you… don't make me wait that long… OK? See you in a while dear… I Love You… 

I cried reading every words of her letter. I even smiled thinking how she made me wait for four years just for a surprise. As what she said in the letter, I need to open the back side of Duran. And I did. Surprisingly, I've seen two things, a key and a CD. I don't know what this two thing means. Maybe another surprise…I need to hurry. After seeing all her surprises I should go and see her.

---

At around 5am in the morning, I've decided to search what the key stands for. I think the CD is the song we use to play. I brought Duran, the letter, the key in my car and started to insert the CD in my car player. I kept silent as I drive my way some place. CD Plays;

**_"I love you honey" Hmm…  
I knew you were on your way to find out what the key stands for right? Ok… Look for it…  
I've been waiting here… Please hurry up…  
Don't make me wait that long… I will sing for you while driving… I know you will like it…Enjoy…_ **

_**Can I touch you?  
I can't believe that you are real  
How did I ever find you?  
You are the dream that saved my life  
You are the reason I survived  
Baby... **_

I never thought that I could love  
Someone as much as I love you  
I know it's crazy but it's true  
I never thought that I could need  
Someone as much as I need you  
I love you... 

All of a sudden, I listened to her voice singing. I cried and put a smile on my face. I suddenly remembered what the key stands for. It was a duplicate key of her office room.  
I hurriedly went there. As I entered the office I went directly to her table and open her locker. I gasped for surprise to see the word** "Marry Me" **I cried and took the small box.  
I hurriedly drove my car from where she is.

----

As I walk toward where she is, I cried silently. I started remembering all the happiest things we've had together. I knew that she's been waiting for this day to come. I have proved her my love. As I stand in front of her. I sat down and uttered the words she longed to hear. Looking at the stone with her printed name on it, I bended my knees and began to cry.

-----

----

---

"Natsuki, I do. I want to marry you. As I cried, I hugged Duran in my arms tightly talking as if she's with me. I've waited for so long. I've kept my promise. You don't need to wait any longer. Happy Anniversary, Natsuki. I will keep my promise of loving you forever. I won't let go until we finally cross our path again. I won't let you wait any longer. I miss you so much. I love you forever. I'll be there in a short-while. I love you."


End file.
